Once Upon A Dream
by animeandmusiclover12
Summary: It's been almost 6 years since Wendy left Neverland with her brothers and the lost boys. Now that she is of age, she has been arranged to marry. What happens when her suitor, is very familiar? Is he someone from her past, or just someone she knew, Once Upon A Dream?
1. Chapter 1

Once Upon A Dream

Summary: It's been almost 6 years since Wendy left Neverland with her brothers and the lost boys. Now that she is of age, she has been arranged to marry. Still heart broken over her departure with Peter Pan, she doesn't want to marry any man, but like the good girl she is, she agrees. But what happens when her suitor, is very familiar?

Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan or the characters in it. I don't own the book, or the movies, whether they be the 1953 version, or the 2003 version. I only own my plot. Prologue 3rd Person POV Almost 6 years have past since Wendy Darling and her brothers journeyed to Neverland, and almost 6 years have past since they left Neverland with the Lost Boys, leaving behind all of the adventure and magic and of course, leaving behind Peter Pan. Wendy, bless her heart, tried her hardest to get him to stay with them, they all did, but he refused. He promised he would come back and listen to her stories, but he never did.

Well, Wendy was left with a broken heart and her parents never knew why. Over time, she learned to conceal her pain and move on. Well, she tried to move on, but it didn't exactly work. She still loves Peter, and still hopes every night that he'll come back for her. She was moved out of the nursery a week after they all returned from Neverland, and more beds were put in for all of the Lost Boys, minus Slightly of course. The Darlings still see him everyday though. He comes over for tea with Aunt Millicent and goes to school with his brothers. She doesn't talk much anymore, only when addressed and only to tell stories to her brothers. She always makes sure the window is open before and after she tells her stories, and always checks, but Peter is never there. Every night, she makes sure her window is unlocked, and even opens it some nights, but Peter Pan never returned to her window.

Slowly, she began to lose hope of ever seeing him again, and stopped unlocking the window. She stopped telling stories and she stopped talking about Neverland. In fact, she shut out Neverland and all of the memories from it all together. Whenever the boys speak of it, she will leave the room or shut out the conversation completely. She focuses mainly on growing up now, much to her brothers' disappointment. Whenever they try and talk to her about it, she just scoffs as politely as she can and brushes the subject away, commenting on how childish Neverland is.

Her brothers fear that she has really forgotten Neverland when the real case is that, she just pushed the memories to the back of her head, in hopes of forgetting all of the pain that comes with them, but they come back every night, and almost every night, she cries herself to sleep. Yes, it is very sad. 6 years ago, she was such a happy little girl, always looking for adventure and filling her brothers' heads with colorful stories, but now, she is quiet and polite and does what she is told. She never talks back and she always listens to her parents and elders. She is the perfect daughter, and the perfect little girl, or now, teenager, but she doesn't have the one thing that every person needs. Happiness. And she never will have it, at least, not without, Peter Pan.

**Ok so this is my new story I'm writing. I don't really have much to say. I hope to like it! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Recap: She doesn't have the one thing that every person needs. Happiness. And she never will have it, at least, not without, Peter Pan._

Wendy's POV

"Married?" My parents smile and nod. "Yes. You are going to be married to the son of the Pond family," My father explains and I blink, surprised. I've heard of the Ponds. They are a very rich family and very high class, but I had no idea that they had a son.

"What's the matter? You don't look excited," My mother says, her smile faltering. I quickly put on a fake smile and hug her. "I'm alright. I was just shocked. I'm so happy!" I say, causing my parents to beam. While I may be excited on the outside, on the inside I'm dying. I'm not ready for marriage! I'm still not over Peter.

"I'm going to um, just go upstairs and tell the boys about this, wonderful news," I say, fighting to keep a smile plastered on my face. I slowly got up and walked calmly to the stairs. Once I was out of sight, I bolted and ran to the nursery where my brothers were all playing.

"Help me!" I cry, bursting into the room and all the noise ceases. "Wendy! What ever is the matter?" John exclaims, running up to me. "M-mother and F-father are making me getting married!" I sob and the boys all look at me questioningly. "But Wendy, that's wonderful news. You're getting what you've wanted since, we left. To grow up. Shouldn't you be happy?" Michael asks and I shake my head.

"No how can I be? I'm not ready! The only reason I wanted to grow up was because, it hurt to much to remember," I explain and Nibbs frowns. "Then why are you so sad about marriage?" He asks and I sigh. "Because I'm not ready," I say and Tootles frowns. "Why not?" He asks and Michael smiles sadly. "It's because you're still in love with Peter Pan, isn't it?" He asks and I look at him shocked. He's very smart for a 10 year old.

"I, I don't know. I haven't thought of him for six years," I say, even though I know that's a complete lie. I think of him every night, whenever I look outside at the stars. Ever since that day, one star has always been brighter. It's the second star to the right. Over the years though, it's slowly gotten duller and duller, as if something is putting it out.

"Wendy dear! Get ready! The Ponds will be over for tea soon!" My mother shouts and I sigh, wiping my tears. "I better go get ready to meet my soon to be husband," I say quietly, before walking out of the nursery and leaving the boys all staring at the doorway, shocked.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Recap: "I better go get ready to meet my soon to be husband," I say quietly, before walking out of the nursery and leaving the boys all staring at the doorway, shocked._

Wendy's POV

I quickly rush to the w.c. and splash cool water onto my face, before changing into more appropriate attire. I hear the front door open and unfamiliar voices fill the house, so I elegantly walk down the stairs. I can't ruin this for my parents. I have to be the proper daughter they expect me too be. And who knows, maybe this boy may not be so bad.

"Wendy darling, is that you?" I hear my mother ask and I pray for my voice not to crack. "Yes mother!" I call out in a clear voice and I mentally sigh in relief. I walk into the sitting room to see a middle aged couple and a man sitting on the sofa. The woman is slightly pudgy, but overall very beautiful. She has full curly red hair and a warm smile on her face. The man is also overweight with dark brown hair and a beard as well, but has crinkles by his eyes, making him look more like a grandfather than the head of a very high-class family.

And finally, the young man, who I'm guessing is their son, looks up at me and smiles. He has broad shoulders and unruly dirty blonde hair that has obviously been attempted to be brushed, but to no avail. His features are chiseled and he has strong arms and is well built, no where near as pudgy as his parents. In fact, he looks nothing like either of them. Finally, I look up into his eyes and gasp slightly to see they are a vibrant green, a color I've only ever seen once in another boy. His eyes hold a certain mischievous tint behind them and I find that I could stare into them all day.

My father clears his throat, causing me to snap out of my thoughts and glance over at him. He looks at me expectantly and I nod slights, curtsying, before walking forward and gently grabbing Mrs. Pond's hand. "How do you do Mrs. Pond, my name is Wendy Moira Angela Darling, it is a pleasure to meet you," I say, shaking her hand. "The pleasure is all mine dear, but please, call me Mollie," She says, shaking my hand lightly.

I nod and walk over to Mr. Pond. "How do you do Mr. Pond? My name is Wendy Moira Angela Darling," I say, shaking his hand and he smiles a warm smile at me. "I'm fine my dear, just fine. You never told me how charming your daughter is George. I may just have to marry her myself," He chuckles, winking and I smile awkwardly, my cheeks heating up.

"Oh Otto don't go scaring the poor girl, plus, I don't think Perry would be too keen on you snatching up his bride," Mollie winks and I glance over at the boy who is laughing. I smile and pull my hand out of Mr. Pond's and finally stand in front of the boy. "How do you do, Perry I presume? My name is-" "Wendy Moira Angela Darling, yes I gathered that," He says, smirking and I'm slightly taken aback.

"Now Perry don't be rude," Mollie tsks and I smile at her. "It's quiet alright Mollie," I say and Perry leans down kisses my hand lightly. "It's very nice to meet you mademoiselle," He smirks and I roll my eyes. "Not too cheeky are you?" I tease, smirking slightly as well and I see my father frown in disapproval. A lady shouldn't talk back. Blah blah blah oh well.

Perry opens his mouth and let's out a loud laugh, that sounds, almost like a crow. It sounds so familiar and it makes my heart hurt from memories, but at the same time, it's comforting and I can't get enough of it. "So, shall we start pouring the tea?" My mother asks and Mollie smiles. "Yes, let us." Perry gestures for me to sit on the love seat. I smile at him and daintily sit in the chair. Perry sits down beside me, but not too close. I lean close to him and whisper so only he can hear, "Such a gentleman." He smiles and winks at me. I look up to see Mollie smiling at us. Well, he's no Peter, but at least I can work with him.


End file.
